The Battle Of Love
by DarknessCRTL
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and will be a series about Yuuki and Zero finding out that they both love each other but Yuuki's brother, Kaname stands in the way because he follows the pure blood's law Kaname and Yuuki have to marry Zero does not like this and fights who ever gets in the way while Yuuki tries again and again to kill herself now they both live for each other.


The Battle For Love  
After zero found out that Yuuki was a vampire, he didn't know how he felt about her was he mad or does he know that they don't have a chance of dating in the future  
"heck can we even be friends now!?"  
zero thought looking at a picture of him and yuuki  
"yuuki..."  
zero whispered.  
As he said that there was a knock at the door.  
"...come...in"  
Zero said.  
"z-zero"  
yuuki whispered and shut the door behind her, the room was silent until zero spoke.  
"yuuki what are you doing here?... shouldn't you be scared that i might kill you, since that night you turned into a vampire its destiny that i have to kill you"  
zeros voice was tense while he stared at yuuki.  
"no im not scared of you...but i need you to do me a favor"  
"depends what the favor is"  
" need you to kill me zero"  
yuuki took out a gun from her pocket  
"please do this zero it will be better if you kill me now"  
" i cant yuuki and you know that"  
"fine ill do it myself"  
"no yo-"  
"like you said zero you will have to kill me some day and i know you don't want to so if i kill myself it wont hurt you as much...after all your not the one with a bullet through your head"  
"no yuuki don't do this"  
yuuki put her gun next to her head and went to push the trigger, as she did zero ran and moved her hand making the bullet shoot the roof as he did that he kissed her surprising yuuki.  
\- A FEW MINUTES LATER-  
zero broke the kiss while yuuki was crying holding the gun still until she ended up dropping it.  
"WHY...WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME ZERO WHY!?  
yuuki yelled and continued.  
"one minute you say you need to kill me then the next you kiss me are you trying to toy with my feelings because if so its working i know you hate me but why!? why put me in so much pain i cant help being a vampire with i did have a choice i wouldn't be a vampire i would be human again!"  
"yuuki"  
zero sighed and hugged her continuing to speak.  
"yuuki im sorry i just couldn't help but kiss you yuuki i-i..."  
zero got cut off by the door slamming open.  
"yuuki and zero!? WHY ARE YOU TWO HUGGING?"  
Takuma was at the door zero broke the hug and let yuuki turn around she was still crying and blushing then takuma cleared his throat.  
"yuuki i was sent to get you Kaname wants to speak with you at once"  
"Oh okay ill be there in a second can you wait down the hall?"  
"sure"  
takuma left and yuuki turned around and looked at zero.  
"i need to go im sorry i-"  
"no you dont need to say sorry its my fault"  
"...anyway i should go"  
yuuki walked to the door zero went to grab her but he stopped he seen she left her gun, zero picked it up and put it in a draw.  
-AT KANAME'S HOUSE-  
takuma knocked on the door.  
"kaname yuuki is here can we come in?  
"yes come in"  
they both walked in the house  
"thank you takuma you can leave now"  
"yes goodnight"  
takuma walked out and closed the door, yuuki's heart was beating faster and faster it felt like it was going to come out of her chest.  
"yuuki come"  
yuuki followed kaname in to his room.  
"uh why are we in your room kaname?'  
kaname closed the door and locked it and closed the window.  
"yuuki"  
kaname was walking towards her taking his shirt off untill she ran into the bed and trip backwards landing back against the bed then kaname put his hands on both sides of her head to keep him hovering above her.  
"yuuki i know im your brother but the pure bloods law is that we have to marry you under stand right?"  
"what are you trying to say kaname?"  
"what im trying to say is that what better place to do it then right here right now?... we are all alone no one can hear us and your trapped under me you cant escape yuuki no one can help you not even zero"  
"kaname please dont your better then this"  
"am i yuuki?...have you ever thought that i could be faking my personality until now have you ever thought about that?"  
"kaname"  
yuuki was scared now,then kaname lift his hands and put them in yuuki except pushing his hands into hers really hard.  
"OW...kaname stop it that hurts"  
"hearing you cry out yuuki is so hot"  
"stop kaname dont do this not know please"  
kaname lent in and kissed her neck making a hickie and got up.  
"yuuki you can leave now"  
"y-y-yes kaname"  
kaname unlocked the door and yuuki left.  
-THE NEXT DAY-  
school was off so yuuki was at home alone again until she heard a knock on the door.  
"yuuki its me zero...can i come in"  
"yea come in zero"  
zero walked in and sat next to yuuki on her bed and looked at her and notice the hickie on her neck.  
"yuuki whats that?  
"umm oh that uh nothing its a...mark yea"  
"yuuki dont lie to me please what happened did kaname do something to you?"  
"...no...y-y-yes but dont worry about it okay zero"  
"ugh...fine"  
"zero...about yesterday i was wo-"  
"wondering how i feel for you is that what you were gonna ask me?"  
"yes how did you kn-"  
"well im not mad at you how could i be i couldn't hate you ...but how i feel"  
for you is complicated"  
"well dont make it be complicated zero be honest please"  
"i dont know yuuki its hard to explain"  
"well then it shouldn't be a problem for you to kill me then"  
"whats with you and killing yourself you stopped me from doing it now your starting yuuki that's not how it works"  
"i dont want to marry kename, zero please help me"  
"that's why isn't it?"  
"yes"  
they kept talking until they heard kanames voice coming down the hall coming to yuukis room.  
"quick follow me yuuki"  
zero jumped out of the window.  
"jump ill catch you"  
"i-i-i cant its too high"  
then karname knocked on the door yuuki I'm coming in lets finish were we left off last night.  
"okay I'm jumping"  
as yuuki jumped kaname grabbed her hand and made her crash into the brick wall, scrapping her face.  
"yuuki were are you going we have plans tonight remember?"  
"kaname let me go i dont want to...you cant make me do it with you please"  
"too bad Missy I'm going to pull you up"  
kaname pulled yuuki up and locked the window and put the key in a hiding place  
"now get on the bed yuuki unless you want to do it the hard way but then again i like it hard"  
"YUUKI!  
zero yelled and ran to the front door but it was locked as well he ran back at the window and seen kaname trying to undress yuuki after a couple of moments everything went quit from load yelling to silent then the window smashed yuuki ran through the window and smashed it she was cut all over and bruised landing hard on the ground.  
"YUUKI!"  
zero ran over and picked her up.  
"that looks bad...your such and idiot why the hell would you smash through a window then fall from a high building lets get out of here"  
now because zero was a vampire it was hard not to lick her blood off her scars and cuts but he managed to find a lake and sat her down next to a tree.  
"hey yuuki are you okay?"  
"y-yea i just cant move"  
"okay well I'm going to get some water to clean your scars up"  
"okay"  
yuuki knew what she did was foolish and stupid of her but yet she was relived that zero was there and helped her this moment together alone next to the lake was a special moment it took a couple of minutes until zero came back with water.  
"i can clean up the scars on your face,arms and legs but we need to go to my house to do you back and plus you need to rest"  
"zero I'm fine i promise"  
"yuuki dont make promises that are not true or you cant keep you cant even walk or move your neck your not fine and you now that!"  
yuuki hasn't seen this side of zero for a long time she liked it, zero picked her up and ran to his house and locked the door once they both where inside by this time yuuki was losing a lot of blood and it kept getting harder on zero to try and not lick it.  
"z-zero...thank you for everything  
"yuuki its fine dont worry about it what are friends for?"  
that sentence made yuuki realize that it doesn't matter what she is it never did human, vampire, girl or a boy her and zero will always be friends and when that day comes that zero will have to kill yuuki he wont they will find a way, if its the last thing they do.  
"hey yuuki this might sound weird but do you have anything under you top?"  
that question surprised yuuki and made her blush.  
"uh..umm yea...w-why"  
"oh i need to patch up the cuts on your back"  
"uh o-o-okay"  
yuuki took off her top with only her bra on the room was silent until zero moved a piece of glass stuck in he back then yuuki snapped.  
"ow be careful zero that hurts"  
"well its your fault for smashing through a glass window then falling on the ground"  
"i didnt have a choice zero, i wasn't going to stand there and just let kaname do what ever he wants with me I'm not a toy"  
"yea i know sorry i would of went upstairs to help but he must of thought about that and locked the doors"  
they both looked at each other and zero kissed yuuki again, yuuki was surprised and went to pull away but she realized that doesn't matter what type of vampire she is zero loves her, and she loves zero yuuki sat there and enjoyed the moment but they heard a gun shot zero stopped and broke the kiss when he saw.

NOTE: this is only part one and my first fan fiction on vampire knight i love this anime but do not own it please dont hate this because of spelling mistakes the next part will be out shortly and i will be doing other fan fictions on different anime  
thank you- DarknessCRTL


End file.
